


Light

by SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (dainochild)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's commonly stated amongst casualties of near-death experiences that they see light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

It's commonly stated amongst casualties of near-death experiences that they see light. So common and comforting it has become an accepted part of the mystery known as death.

Light is a beautiful thing. Light shines on mysteries, solving them with ease, and earning adoration with every case.

Death is the opposite. Cruel, cold and evil, as many considered it. But death is one mystery everyone must and will solve. It was the mystery he was currently solving, despite being the last.

For L, it was very true. Light was the last thing he ever saw. And he was glad.


End file.
